


Годовой абонемент

by Enchantress_Enn, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Бочжани
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: Для слежки за собственной девушкой Сяо Чжань слишком хорошо воспитан: он искренне верит в это до корпоратива, на который его затаскивает Пэн Чуюе.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Годовой абонемент

Для слежки за собственной девушкой Сяо Чжань слишком хорошо воспитан: он искренне верит в это до корпоратива, на который его затаскивает Пэн Чуюе.

— Приходи, — уговаривает он. 

Сяо Чжань традиционно не хочет. Он, конечно, умеет пить, но предпочитает делать это в узком кругу проверенных друзей. Однако, Пэн Чуюе умеет убеждать: пополни он список сотрудников отдела продаж, их контора давно повысила бы годовой оборот в десять раз. Увы, кривые тропы судьбы, а точнее — школьное знакомство с чудесным миром хентая, — привели Чуюе в отдел дизайнеров. Вследствие этого невезения Сяо Чжань приобрел головную боль и несколько пятниц за месяц, которые он с радостью забыл бы.  
Увы, как говорилось ранее, он слишком хорошо умеет пить. 

— Будет весело, — обещает Пэй Чуюе.

Сяо Чжань не особенно верит. Он говорит:  
— Ты и в августе это пел. А закончили мы посудомойками в Хунцуне. 

— Не я же потерял кошелек, — напоминает Пэй Чуюе и обнимает Сяо Чжаня за плечи, пускает в ход тяжелый арсенал, — да и на барной стойке не я плясал. Нет, конечно, я мог бы оставить тебя на растерзание тем девицам — глядишь, и стойка бы уцелела, но... серьезно. Заскучаешь — я полгода не буду к тебе приставать с просьбами куда-то со мной сходить. 

Такой шанс избавиться от навязчивого внимания Чуюе выпадает, возможно, раз в жизни. Поэтому от подобных предложений не отказываются. 

Жаль. Прояви Сяо Чжань стойкость, он не закончил бы пятницу в три часа ночи, наблюдая, как друг надежного друга самого надежного друга чьего-то брата взламывает аккаунты его девушки в социальных сетях. 

— Это вообще законно? — интересуется он. 

Выпустив в окно колечко сладковатого дыма, Чуюе откашливается и отвечает, не задумываясь:  
— Не дрейфь. Каэшн! 

Затем замолкает, ловит расфокусированный, но серьезный и недоверчивый взгляд Сяо Чжаня, после чего педантично уточняет:  
— А что именно? 

Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза и бормочет:  
— Пойдем на корпоратив, говорил он. Будет весело, говорил он. Зашибись, веселье. 

Он хочет сказать, что с него хватит. Весь этот вечер — полный отстой. Он лучше провел бы его в обнимку с кошкой, дожидаясь Джиао с очередного занятия. Но залитые в него четыре банки пива, две бутылки соджу и что-то, опознанное экспертом по дряни Чуюе как абсент, снижало скорость реакции. Так что друг друга чьего-то там брата, мать их за ногу, успевает опередить его и огласить вердикт:

— Нашел. 

— И как? — не давая Сяо Чжаню вставить и слово, интересуется Чуюэ.

— Полный тухляк. Не повезло тебе, брат, — откликается брат чьего-то там брата или как его там?

Любопытство сгубило много кошек и одного дизайнера. Именно оно заставляет Сяо Чжаня наклониться поближе и всмотреться в то, что транслируется на экране.  
На первый, второй, третий взгляд он так и не определяет — что из показанного можно охарактеризовать таким негативным словом.  
На его взгляд происходящее больше описывает термин «красиво». А еще — «невероятно», «охренительно», «живые люди так вообще могут?». «ТАК, Я НЕ ПОНЯЛ, У МЕНЯ СТОЯК?»

В полумраке на массивном пилоне полураздетый парень творит что-то невообразимое. Если бы кто-то сказал Сяо Чжаню, что можно устроить настоящий секс с неодушевленным куском металла под Рамштайн, он счел бы говорящего идиотом. Прямо сейчас он имеет возможность наблюдать живой, — условно живой, — пример. Доля сомнений закрадывается лишь потому, что с точки зрения не очень спортивного Сяо Чжаня невозможно преодолевать гравитацию с такой легкостью, удерживаясь то ли чудом, то ли хреном на скользкой трубе. 

— Тухляк, — соглашается Чуюе.

— Эм, — прокашлявшись, чтобы вернуть внезапно севший голос, вступает в полемику Сяо Чжань, — я не эксперт, конечно. Но это... круто?

— Это, — соглашается брат друга брата свата какого-то дальнего родственника кого-то там, — круто. А вот дела твои не ахти. Она половину своей зарплаты спускает на его занятия. Угадаешь, зачем?

До этой минуты Сяо Чжань искренне считает — изменяет. Все говорит об этом: охлаждение отношений, постоянные отлучки, экономия, отговорки от близости. Но прямо сейчас он начинает сомневаться. 

Парень, спустившийся наконец с пилона, из той категории, которую трудно представить в паре с простыми смертными. Спортивный, гибкий, красивый. Таких снимают не в баре, а для обложек журналов. Замутить с такими не измена, а подвиг, но...

— Думаешь, у нее с ним роман?

— Не в обиду, но ей слабо, — делится мыслями Чуюе.

— Думаю, она бы просто не отказалась, — хмыкает друг чьего-то там друга. 

— Я ее понимаю, — растерянно бормочет Сяо Чжань.

— Ага, я б тоже дал, — синхронно с ним сбалтывает Чуюе. 

И оба замолкают, не готовые столкнуться лицом к лицу с откровениями, сделанными этой ночью.

— Так, — напрягается брат друга чьего-то родственника и указывает на дверь, — сдается мне, голубки, вам пора. Ничего личного, но вы меня, бля, пугаете. 

И Сяо Чжань его понимает. Прямо сейчас он себя тоже пугает. Немного. К загонам Чуюе он давно привык. 

— Надо действовать во упреждение!

Для утра субботы после корпоратива Чуюе неприлично бодр. Сяо Чжань его практически ненавидит. Он чувствует себя так, словно «лучше бы не рождался». Голова болит при каждом движении. В горле пересохло настолько, что он даже не способен попросить Чуюе заткнуться. 

— Я все все устроил. Короче, танцевальная школа называется... 

Как именно называется школа, куда его буквально вталкивает Чуюе, Сяо Чжань не слышит — он слишком занят попытками найти выход из-под одеяла. Тело, в чьих венах все еще течет разбавленный в отношении один к двум спирт, слушается не очень. Помощь приходит оттуда, откуда Сяо Чжань не ждет. 

Чуюе буквально выдергивает его из кровати и запихивает в холодный душ. Сяо Чжань пытается пригрозить другу расправой, но голос его не слушается. Именно Чуюе вливает в него убойную дозу какой-то растворимой гадости, которая «должна мгновенно снять симптомы похмелья». 

Снимает. Но даже после этого Сяо Чжань все еще чувствует себя пьяным и не может понять до конца — что происходит. 

Озарение настигает его через полчаса — в уютной комнате с кучей шкафчиков, где Сяо Чжань, повинуясь приказу милой девочки-администратора, собирается переодеться. Он еще не знает — зачем, лишь догадывается. Но уже лицезреет — во что. 

В этой жизни Сяо Чжань выбрасывает из памяти многое: старые ссоры, новые обиды, провалы и промахи. Он точно знает — не смог бы он забыть факт, что купил кислотно-алые спортивные шорты, на которых красуется предложение поцеловать его блестящий зад, и топик им в тон. Но именно они лежат в сумке, врученной Чуюе Сяо Чжаню на входе со словами «на, возьми погонять, только верни». Кажется, далее следует предложение «не благодари», и оно — единственное приемлемое в этой точке времени и пространства. 

Сяо Чжань все еще заторможен, так что крутит сомнительное сокровище в руках и не может решить, каким вопросом задаваться вперед: откуда у Чуюе вообще взялись такие тряпки, или почему он решил, что Сяо Чжаню они могут пригодиться.  
Он успевает решить, что не хочет знать ответ ни на один из них, когда за его спиной раздается раздражающий смешок. 

Сяо Чжань оборачивается, намереваясь ударить во упреждение: со всей силой интеллигента спросить напрямую — не хочет ли незнакомец поделиться с ним шуткой. Но на расстоянии вытянутой руки стоит тот самый парень со вчерашнего видео. И память не находит другого момента, чтобы подкинуть интересную мысль: «Милый, вчера ты едва не подрочил в душе на светлый образ, а потом тебе снилось...»

Сяо Чжань точно знает — прямо здесь вспоминать, что именно снилось, плохая идея.  
Очень.  
Плохая.  
Идея. 

Стоящий напротив учитель танцев — Ибо, Ван-мать-его-что-ж-так-красиво-Ибо, — кажется, видит его насквозь. Может быть даже читает мысли. В его взгляде нет теплоты — только насмешка, которая почему-то не обижает. У Сяо Чжаня есть пара идей о том, почему. Он гонит их прочь. 

В этой жизни есть три непреложных истины: Сяо Чжань натурал; Сяо Чжань самый натуральный из натуралов на свете; первые две истины не непреложны. 

— Проблемы? Это шорты. Их носят на тренировке. Помочь надеть? Или сам справишься за пять минут до начала? 

Короткое емкое «да» Сяо Чжаню едва удается сдержать. Вероятно, это какая-то личная магия Ван Ибо. И она работает лучше, чем любые уговоры друзей. И многолетние изыскания на ниве мягких отказов не способны ей противостоять.  
Последние сомнения в том, изменяет ли ему Джиао с этим красавчиком, растворяются в осознании — если да, может, стоит у нее спросить — как вообще удалось?  
Сяо Чжаню хочется верить — интерес был бы исследовательский. Но он уже подозревает, что это — не верный ответ. 

— Справлюсь, — бормочет Сяо Чжань и отступает на шаг. 

Он действительно собирается переодеться. Может быть работает выброс адреналина, а может — поступающее возбуждение, его реальность становится четче. И он действительно понимает — для чего.  
Но уже не уверен — а нужен ли ему конечный результат. 

Сяо Чжань здесь для того, чтобы вернуть себе свою девушку. 

Которую он хочет вернуть? 

— Ты, — почему-то стесняясь переодеваться в присутствии откровенно глазеющего Ван Ибо, первым нарушает повисшую тишину Сяо Чжань, — так и будешь стоять?

— Какие-то проблемы с этим? Что, поза не нравится? Могу поменять. Ну, или сесть могу. Если любишь сверху, — фыркает Ван Ибо. 

И Сяо Чжань предпочитает смолчать. Он никогда не был силен в пошлостях. Что уж там, даже не уверен — была ли это она. Задетая гордость требует сделать вид, что все в порядке. И интерес был праздный. И, конечно же, Сяо Чжань не смущается — в конце концов, они оба мужики и... подумаешь, что у Ибо есть пресс, бицепсы, трицепсы, а у Сяо Чжаня из отличного лишь мелкая моторика и умение пить. 

Последняя мысль куда сильнее гордости. Сяо Чжань поворачивается спиной, быстро переодевается. Лишь после этого понимает, что совершил стратегический просчет. 

Громкий хохот Ван Ибо преследует его даже тогда, когда Сяо Чжань прячется в зале. Ему хочется рефлекторно прикрыть руками кричащую надпись на шортах, но гордость не спит. Сяо Чжань улыбается хихикающим девчонкам, приветливо машущим ему рукой, и думает...

Что-то глобально пошло не так. По выражению лица Джиао он понимает: ему не изменят; его не бросят; прямо сегодня его убьют, расчленят и скормят собакам. И это — самый радужный вариант. 

Он машет Джиао рукой и говорит:  
— Привет. 

Ответить она не успевает. В зал с пилонами входит Ван Ибо и хлопает в ладоши, объявляя старт тренировки. 

Когда Сяо Чжань слышит про занятия полдансом, то представляет себе что-то менее приземленное и прагматичное. Первые десять минут они просто бегают по кругу. Ладно, это девчонки бегают, а Сяо Чжань держится из последних сил. Уже на пятом повороте ему кажется, что в бок воткнули огненную иглу, а легкие заковали в тиски. Он потеет, мысленно стонет, клянется себе, что убьет Чуюе. Но все же немного радуется: на пороге преисподней трудно думать, что бегущий впереди Ван Ибо редкий козел, но чертовски красивый.  
К моменту, когда Ван Ибо взмахом руки просит всех остановиться, Сяо Чжань и вовсе способен размышлять лишь о том, что хочет помереть как можно быстрее.  
У него дрожат все мышцы — даже те, о существовании, которых он не знал. 

— А ты не останавливайся, — говорит ему Ван Ибо и хлопает по плечу.

От резкого жеста Сяо Чжань едва не падает, но Ван Ибо успевает поддержать его за локоть. Сяо Чжань одновременно взбешен и благодарен. 

— Почему это? — огрызается он. 

Ван Ибо наклоняется ближе, и первый порыв Сяо Чжаня — сбежать.  
Он думает — прямо сейчас его будут целовать. И убивать. Или только убивать. Или...  
Он понятия не имеет, что еще может произойти в этот дерьмовый день. Ван Ибо лишь глубоко вдыхает и морщится, перечисляет без тени сомнения: 

— Пиво. Соджу. Водка? Я не знаю, парень, что ты себе думал, когда пил перед первой тренировкой. Но я не советую тебе недооценивать меня. Полданс — не игрушки. Не знаю, что ты здесь забыл. Но сегодня тебе ничего не светит. Двадцать штрафных кругов и бери гантели. Будешь работать над выносливостью. И размышлять о том, почему пить — вредно. Выполнять! 

Тон, с которым Ван Ибо отчитывает его, напоминает об армии и никак не вяжется с утонченным обликом собеседника. Но Сяо Чжань не способен отказать. Он мысленно стонет и медленно переставляет тяжелую ногу, переходит на шаг, а затем — под суровыми взглядами Ван Ибо и Джиао, ускоряется и медленно бежит первый штрафной круг. 

Он думает, что уже не хочет даже умирать. И убивать. Прямо сейчас он хочет никогда не рождаться.  
А еще — Чуюе сомалийским пиратам продать. 

К концу тренировки Сяо Чжань успевает устать, как никогда в жизни. Он даже не в силах бояться Джиао и ее реакции на происходящее. Это не мешает ему спрятаться в душе, а затем — в раздевалке.  
Все тело болит. На сердце — ад. В голове — сумбур. 

Сяо Чжань стонет и бормочет тихо:  
— Срань. 

Это — самое грубое слово из тех, что он в жизни своей произносил вслух. Конечно же, именно его и должен был услышать Ван Ибо. 

— Это ты о своей физической форме? Я бы выразился менее поэтично, но...

Сяо Чжань стонет. Ван Ибо косится, что-то хочет сказать, но все же подходит быстро и молча, протягивает руку, словно намеревается обнять его. Слишком близко. Сяо Чжань встречает его взглядом и невольно отступает, опираясь лопатками о ребристую дверцу шкафа.  
Тело отдается ноющей болью. Мышцы уже не дрожат — ощущаются так, словно его избили. И Сяо Чжань невольно стонет громче. Забавно, что в этот раз на шаг отступает уже Ван Ибо. Кажется, что Сяо Чжань смог его испугать. Впрочем, все дело лишь в том, что Ван Ибо уже достал полотенце, за которым шел.  
Наверное. Это — неточно. Если до тренировки Сяо Чжань плохо соображал из-за похмелья, то теперь — из-за Ван-мать-его-вредного-и-козлины-Ибо и его невозможных трюков на пилоне. Где уж в таком состоянии определить причины чьих-то поступков. О своих бы потом не пожалеть. 

Ван Ибо отходит и достает из холодильника две бутылки воды. Кидает одну Сяо Чжаню и интересуется тем же тоном профессионала, которым дрессировал его в зале:

— Болит?

— Нормально, — гордо вздернув подбородок, сообщает Сяо Чжань. 

Усмехнувшись, Ван Ибо открывает бутылку и осушает до половины в два глотка. Он облизывается, и Сяо Чжаню становится жарко. Причины этого явления он все еще не хочет признавать. 

— Смотри. Говорят, поцелуи лечат. Хочешь — могу в блестящий зад поцеловать, — ухмыляется Ван Ибо. 

И Сяо Чжань очень хочет запустить в него бутылкой. Но он не в состоянии пальцы разжать. А еще — после такого ада вода — та живительная влага, которую невозможно отдать даже ради священной цели.  
Ван Ибо ухмыляется снова. И Сяо Чжань думает: «Да твою же ж мать». 

Он переодевается так быстро, как только может. Ему все еще неловко раздеваться под взглядом Ван Ибо. Тем более, грация, и без того не являющаяся сильной стороной, успела пострадать за время тренировки.  
Но минута позора — и можно бежать. Если быть точным — стратегически отступать. Так звучит гордо. 

Администратор останавливает Сяо Чжаня в шаге от желанной свободы. К сожалению, родители научили его всегда отвечать на вежливые вопросы.  
Лишь поэтому Сяо Чжань умудряется застрять: соглашается заполнить анкету обратной связи; дает себя уболтать. Даже доводит разговор до стадии, когда девушка искренне верит в его интерес к полдансу:  
— Раз вам так понравилось, стоит еще попробовать. Есть выгодные предложения на месяц, три, пять.

Именно для таких ситуаций он так долго учится отказывать мягко. Сяо Чжань улыбается и говорит:  
— Боюсь, работа не даст мне успевать на занятия. 

— Я могу предложить гибкий график. Вы можете посещать занятия с разными группами и...

Сяо Чжань слышит до боли знакомый смешок за спиной и чувствует, что снова начинает закипать. Ван Ибо умеет раздражать. Сяо Чжань поворачивается к нему и собирается высказать все, что он думает о таком отношении к клиентам. Но Ван Ибо успевает сказать:  
— Редкий слабак. 

Вероятно, решение принимают остатки спиртного в крови, гормоны и великое «да идрить твою мать». Сяо Чжань зло хмыкает и говорит:  
— Годовой абонемент без ограничений на количество занятий. 

Довольную улыбку Ван Ибо он не успевает увидеть. 

Вместо послесловия. 

— Тебя развели.  
Стараясь не шевелиться лишний раз, Сяо Чжань нащупывает подушку и запускает ей в Чуюе. Тело отдается адской болью. Сяо Чжань ловит себя на мысли, что ему начинает нравиться это ощущение. 

До первой тренировки в его жизни были еще три непреложных истины: Сяо Чжань не любит спорт; спорт платит ему взаимностью; боль — совсем не его. Теперь все три относятся к разряду «но это неточно».  
Встреча с Ван Ибо принесла Сяо Чжаню больше открытий о самом себе, чем четыре месяца консультаций с семейным психологом. 

— Как ребенка, — продолжает мысль Чуюе. 

Подушки уже закончились, так что Сяо Чжань запускает в него будильником. Тот вылетает в окно. Тишина на улице сменяется истошным воем сигнализации. Сяо Чжань прикрывает глаза и мысленно молится, чтобы тачка не принадлежала суровому соседу из сорок второй. 

— Ну ты попал, — радуется Чуюе. 

Сяо Чжань кинулся бы в него чем-то еще, но все остальные предметы, которые он способен поднять, далеко. Так что он лишь открывает глаза, яростно смотрит на друга и отвечает, чеканя каждое слово. 

— Вот еще! Это он попал! У меня теперь целый год, чтобы объяснить ему, почему не стоит связываться с настоящим дизайнером. 

Чуюе ржет так громко и гнусно, что к ним все-таки приходит сосед из сорок второй. И его совсем не пугают суперсилы настоящих дизайнеров.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
